


A Valentine's Day Surprise

by IronStrange3000



Series: IronStrange Polyships [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Fishnets, High Heels, Lapdance, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day, tony stark has a nice ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStrange3000/pseuds/IronStrange3000
Summary: Tony loves to spoil the men in his life, especially when it comes to holidays. He's prepared a special Valentine's Day treat for Stephen and Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Polyships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A Valentine's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned the whump series...I've been a bad mindset the past few weeks and...this is more based on a true story, so it was easier to write XD

As Stephen and Bucky waited, eyes on their in-suite bathroom, they found they didn’t have much to say to each other. They had no clue what Tony was preparing inside the bathroom, but with a silent exchange of expressions, they knew they both expected it to be overly-romantic.

The bedroom itself was dimly lit, scented candles strategically placed. The dim lights were tinted in purple and red, and there were silk rose petals scattered all about.

It all seemed a bit silly but given Tony’s track record of going all-out for holidays, even a cold, corporate one like Valentine’s Day, it was expected.

So when after an expensive dinner,( complete with fine wine, candles, and romantic music,) Tony had wiped his mouth with his napkin, stood up, and offered a hand to each of his boyfriends, saying he had a “special surprise for them,” they just shrugged and allowed him to pull them to the bedroom. In the center of the large room were two black folding chairs sat side by side. He had instructed them to have a seat and wait while he went to “get ready.”

Neither of them were sure how long it had been since he’d disappeared into the bathroom, but soon enough, the silence was interrupted by the door slightly opening and Tony saying, “FRIDAY, drop my needle!”

An upbeat pop song began to play, and Tony fully opened the door, letting his boyfriends take in the sight of his outfit- a red under-bust corset, red lace thong with matching garters that held up red fishnet thigh-highs. His eyelids were decorated with black eyeshadow and shakily-applied eyeliner, and his lips coated in gloss. A red and black feathered boa was draped around his shoulders. 

Posing suggestively and smiling at Bucky and Stephen’s open-mouthed stares, Tony then began to stride forward in 7-inch black stilettos.

Moving with the music with clearly practiced, yet still a little less-than-graceful movements, Tony began to dance, moving his hips with each steps, turning, dropping to his knees and moving backwards to be perfectly center in front of the two chairs. 

“Well, what are you two waiting for? I know you want to get your hands all over it!” he teased, shaking his rear slightly. Bucky looked at Stephen, who remained stock-still, and then reached over to grope a cheek as Tony began to grind his hips. 

Tony then got his heels to the floor and slowly stood up, spinning around and mounting Stephen’s lap. He positioned the sorcerer’s hands on his lower back before leaning back, arching out his chest and slowly moving his hips towards Stephen’s groin. Sitting back up, Tony started moving his hips again, being sure to press against Stephen. Despite his boyfriend’s obvious confusion, he could feel his growing erection as his hips made smooth motions.  
After a moment, Tony shimmied off his lap, standing bent over with his hands on his knees. Locking eyes with him, he swayed his hips left, right, and left again before stepping between the chairs, going behind Bucky’s and slinging a leg over his flesh shoulder. 

Bucky was clearly enjoying what was going on and he eagerly ran both his metal hand over Tony’s fishnet-covered leg, smirking at the shudder that went through Tony’s body; he knew how much his metal fingers drove Tony absolutely wild!

Focusing back on his dance, the genius gripped the back of the chair, kicked his leg out to the side before flipping himself around to the other side of the chair, back between the two. He placed his hands on Bucky’s thigh, making sure to shake his bottom in Stephen’s face as he shifted to be in front of Bucky. He dropped to his knees before falling onto his right forearm, kicking away from his lovers in a suggestive fan-kick. He landed a few feet away, crawling back to them like a thirsty harlot. He got his heels on the ground, and then, placing one hand on each of their laps, he pushed himself up, throwing back his head. He whipped off the boa and whipped it around like a ribbon, before draping it over Stephen’s shoulders. With a quick motion, he spun around, grabbing each of Stephen’s hands, and backing himself onto his lap, shaking his butt, making sure to press onto the growing bulge in his boyfriend’s pants.

Stephen had yet to react…well, at least consciously. He had sat there, mouth still agape, allowing Tony to guide his hands all over his torso. Then, as if he suddenly realized his lap was full of one of his lovers, Stephen began to move his own hands, gently, yet hesitantly caressing over Tony’s exposed nipples. 

Tony grinned mischievously, reaching behind him to caress Stephen’s cheek before pushing himself back to his feet and twerking. 

Bucky hooted, and smacked Tony’s supple ass with his flesh hand, eliciting a moan from the dancer. He continued to grope the cheeks, fully exposed by the thong. 

“Come on, Wizard, you’re missing out!” Tony teased, jerking his hips slightly more towards the sorcerer.

The other man blinked a few times, but then slowly reached out and caressed one of Tony’s cheeks. That quickly became groping. Before he knew it, Stephen was smiling like a love-struck idiot while running his hands all over Tony as he continued to grind and shake his backside. 

Tony spun around, straddling Bucky’s lap once more, kissing him soundly as both of them moved their hips. The genius moaned between kisses as metal fingers tangled in his hair. As the song ended, Tony slowly broke away from the kiss and laid across both of his boyfriends’ laps, lust in his eyes. 

When the music ended, Bucky began to laugh. “Well, that was quite a surprise!” He ran his hand up and down Tony’s leg, lifting it slightly. “Where’d you learn to walk in shoes like these?”

A blush crept across the prone man’s face. “Oh well… I have my ways!”

Bucky glanced at Stephen, who was still grinning, playing with the edges of the boa still around his shoulders. They exchanged a silent conversation before Stephen asked, “Is one of those ways named ‘Natasha’?”

Tony sighed dramatically before sitting back up on Bucky’s lap. “You of all people should know, Merlin, a good magician never reveals his tricks!”

Stephen snorted. “Magician? I don't think that applies here, love."

“I dunno, that dance seemed pretty magical to me.” Bucky laughed, kissing Tony on the cheek.

“Yup. Abracadabra, I made your dicks rise.” He threw his feet on the floor and stood up, teetering a little on the high heels. “Now how about you help me out of this thing, and we get to the real fun, hmm?”

Stephen chuckled as he stood up. “Oh, I don’t know…I think I kinda like this look…”

Tony looked him in the eyes. “Then how about you show me you do, and not sit there, shell-shocked?” His last word was cut off slightly as Stephen suddenly looped the boa around him and pulled him in roughly for a kiss. The genius grinned into it once he felt the bulge again against his own. 

Slowly, they broke the kiss. “You’re gonna regret that challenge!” Stephen growled.

Bucky, having shed his clothes as they kissed, came up ran a metal finger down Tony’s spine, getting another shudder out of him. That metal finger hooked the back of the thong and ripped it open. 

“Aww, I liked that thong…” Tony’s complaint was silenced with another kiss, this time from Bucky. After a minute, they broke away, Tony gasping for air. 

Keeping his mouth barely away from the other man’s, the solider breathed, “Keep the fishnets and heels on, baby…” before capturing Tony’s mouth once more as Stephen began grope the genius’ ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Nat would certainly know how to move in 7 inch stilettos...and kick ass while wearing them!!
> 
> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
